Double Take
by TheFitzy
Summary: Best friends Emma and Rachael love Pokemon,and one day Rachael's dream comes true when they fall into the world of Pokemon. When they get kidnaped by the infamous Team Rocket , who knows what crazy stuff might happen!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the first chapter. My friend Shmed and I have started writing this story together and I'm very excited about it! This is also our first story! Happy Reading!**

**P.s Shmed says rocket shipping is forever!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything in pokemon but we do own Rachel and Emma!**

It was a beautiful afternoon me and my pokemon-obsessed friend , Rachel, were walking home from school. Now don't get me wrong I do love pokemon but I'm not as obsessed as Rachel. Now, this was no normal afternoon, something felt… different. Maybe it was the fact that I was carrying my Pichu plush, while Rachel was carrying her Turrtwig plush. No, it wasn't that, we brought stuffed toys to school normally.

" Come on Emma!" Rachel screamed as she threw her dark chocolate brown hair over her shoulder, " I wana get to my house so I can finish the last gym leader in heart gold!"

"Yah, yah keep your pants on." I murmured under my breath.

We walked in silence for a few moments and then Rachael let out a long sigh.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I've just been thinking," Rachael explained. "Wouldn't it be so cool if we lived in-"

"The world of Pokemon, I know I know!" Rachael had said this more times than I could count.

"But think about it!" Rachael exclaimed. , " If we did, our plushies would be real and we would be able to _live _the video games! And best of all…"

"_JESSIE AND JAMES WOULD BE THERE!_" Rachael adored Jessie and James. She had loved them for quite some time and was also a huge rocketshipper. This means that she thinks Jessie and James have feelings for one another.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" I asked in an exasperated tone."

"Dunno!" Rachael answered in a goofy tone. I sighed. Rachael may be cute and smart, but she was a bit of an airhead.

" Well, lets hurry to my house! Did you bring the chocolate chunk cookies? You are the best cook I know!"

" I have them right here!" I said tapping my bag.

All of a sudden the area around us started to distort and disappear. Rachel and I tried to scream but no sound passed our lips. Then I saw nothing but blackness.

**Shmed and I really don't know when the next chapter will be out but it won't take forever! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and remember what Shmed said! **

**Emma: Please review it will make Emika happy!**

**Rachel: Favorite the story to keep updated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry…. If anyone out there was actually enjoying our story… I'm sorry… it's been almost a year and we are very sorry… we are going to try to update regularly, but it can also be kind of hard because of school and such.**

**Also we have re-written chapter 2 because we didn't really like where it was going… the story will not have the "twerps" in it anymore…but anyway we hope you enjoy the new chapter 2 of 'Double Take' **

Rachel: Emika and Shmed do not own anything in pokemon.

**===Rachel's POV===**

I began to regain consciousness and opened my eyes a tad. My head was killing me! All of a sudden, I felt something wet and rough on my hand. I looked down and nearly stopped breathing then and there. Standing next to me licking my hand, was none other than a Turtwig! Realizing I was awake, the little guy jumped up onto my head and started crying out in his scratchy little Turtwig voice, "Twig, twig!"

"KYAAAAA!" I screamed as loud and as long as I could." "IT'S A TURTWIG! A REAL TURTWIG!"

"Ugh, what?" I suddenly noticed that Emma was waking up beside me. I threw my arms around her.  
"LOOK WHERE WE ARE!" I screamed in a rather high-pitched tone.

Emma looked around groggily at all the cartoony surroundings. Her eyes slowly grew larger and larger. "Oh my…"

I shot off the ground and did a wild happy dance. The little Turtwig joined me in my joyful jig. Neither of us noticed right away that Emma had passed out on the ground. When I did notice that little fact, I also noticed that there was a Pichu nudging Emma on the arm while saying, "Chu? Chu?" I scooped the little yellow munchkin up in my arms.

"You are so CUUUUUUTE!" I shrieked.

"GACK! Chuuu…" I realized I was chocking her and set her down again.

All of a sudden, Emma jumped up, grabbed me by the shoulders, and screamed, "WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?

"What do you MEEEAAAN, Emma? MY DREAM JUST CAME TRUE!" I exclaimed as I spun around gaily.

Emma slowly looked down to see the little Pichu. She suddenly plopped down on her butt and cuddled the little cutie.

_Emma has such a soft spot for cute things! _I thought to myself.

"Wait a second…" I began. "These guys look…familiar. OH MY GOD!

"Holy crap…" Emma said then trailed off.

"MY PICHU!" Emma exclaimed.

"MY TURTWIG!" I squealed.

**POV SWITCH! ======THIRD PERSON!======**

In a nearby bush, two spies for the notorious Team Rocket were observing the two seemingly-insane girls that had suddenly popped up out of nowhere.

"That dark-haired one seems to know a hell of a lot about Pokémon," the shorter one said to the other.

"Ya, and that short-haired one looks pretty smart too," added the taller of the two.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Asked the shorter one.

"Only if you're thinkin' 'bout kid-nappin' those two!" The tall one replied.

"Why don' we call da' boss and tell 'im our plans?" Suggested the runt.

"WHAT ON GOD'S GREEN EARTH DO YOU TWO IMBICILES WANT? CALLING ON MY PRIVATE NUMBER! THIS BETTER BE PRETTY DAMN IMPORTANT!" Boomed the maniacal team's boss over the phone.

"Sorry fa' callin' you on dis numba' boss," The short on began.

"But we found somethin' that you just had ta' know about now!" Finished the tall one.

The two explained their findings to the boss and he seemed fairly intrigued. "Hm." The boss mumbled as he pondered the report. "Well, we'll send themout. Hopefully they won't screw things up for us this time."

**Thank you for reading the chapter! **

**Emma: Yes, thank you. Please review and tell Emika and Shmed what you thought of the story. **


End file.
